The First Date
by megloface
Summary: Korra and Asami spend a night on the town together, and return to the Sato mansion.


They pulled up to the front door. The Sato mansion had always intimidated and amazed Korra with its grandeur and inviting mystery. Much like Asami. Korra looked over to her companion, who seemed to feel her gaze. Asami put the car in park before slyly glancing over to Korra. Korra couldn't help but feel herself warm under that green-eyed gaze, and couldn't maintain the heat of her eye contact long. Her gaze furtively dove to her feet, trying desperately to slow her breathing in the hopes that her heartbeat would follow suit.

"Well, here we are," said Asami, sliding out the Satomobile with that grace that Korra envied. Feeling like she had to at least pretend confidence, Korra lept out of the car feet first and walked around the vehicle to meet her date. This was the moment. After an evening at the movers and dinner, their easy conversation and flirting had led to this. Korra stole a glance at Asami as she reached for the door.

Asami held the door open and Korra slid past, smiling nervously at the red clad girl. Korra had anticipated the color scheme, but Asami had still managed taken her breath away with a backless red cocktail dress. Korra couldn't help but glance at Asami's smooth white legs as she sidled past.

Thunk. The door closed. Korra's breath caught in her throat. They were alone. A pregnant silence hung in the air.

"Would you like to join me in my room? I left a fire going, so it should be nice and warm."

"I...yes. Uh, lead the way!" Korra could have kicked herself. _This false bravado thing makes you look like an idiot Korra,_ she thought to herself, _be cool. Go with the flow. Be like the leaf, remember. A leaf without Asami's legs so close by…_ Korra let her thoughts fade as she watched Asami begin walk up the grand staircase, leading her to some hereto unknown corner of the mansion.

Asami turned and reached out her hand, looking deep into Korra's eyes and biting her bottom ruby-lipsticked lip. Korra put her hand in Asami's and let the girl lead her to an upstairs doorway. Her hand was soft and smooth, and when they reached their destination, Asami brushed her thumb over Korra's fingers, and squeezed slightly before letting go to open the door.

The pleasant warmness of the room washed over Korra with exception of the strange empty coolness of the hand Asami had just relinquished. Korra rubbed her hands together as she looked around the room.

"This is nice Asami. You can see the whole city from your balcony!"

"Yes, the pro bending stadium always looks amazing from here." Asami moved to join Korra at the window. "Back before...everything, I used to love going to the stadium with my father and watching the pro bending matches. That's where I got my first look at you."

Korra chuckled. "Those were different days. I was so new to the city and I couldn't resist a challenge. It's weird to think that you were there and I didn't know you yet."

"Yeah, well it looks like we'll both be too busy to ever go back to that hobby! Now I'm in charge of Future Industries and you've got to keep it all together as the Avatar."

Korra was struggling to maintain a semblance of conversation. She felt like she had to be rambling, but it was hard to pay attention with Asami beside her. Her arm was mere centimeters from Korra's, and she could hear Asami's soft breaths as they looked out on the city together. She couldn't help but reach out and run her thumb over Asami's shoulder, her eyes intent on Asami's face.

"I think you've been an amazing CEO. You've rebuilt the city, and now it looks like you might have to again...sorry about that."

Asami turned to Korra and put her hand on Korra's cheek.

"That's not your fault Korra. And I'm happy to be here for the city. And for you. I meant when I said I was here for you. I cared about you then, and I care about you now. I care about you a lot."

The touch on Korra's cheek was sending sparks through her, emboldening her. Asami's eyes looked into hers, and Korra could finally feel what that look meant. Korra first remembered Asami looking at her this way when she was in a wheelchair before Jinora's tattoo ceremony. At the time, she had thought Asami felt merely pity for her, and spoke her words of encouragement out of a sense of obligation. But Korra understood now that Asami's eyes were conveying an understanding, a compassion that went beyond duty and beyond even mere friendship.

"I care about you too Asami. And unlike last time you said that, I don't plan on leaving you for two years. Or at all." Was Asami moving close to her? Or was she just focusing so much on her lips that they just looked like they were getting closer?

It wasn't until their foreheads lightly touched that she knew. This was happening. Asami's heavy breath matched her own. Korra closed her eyes and let herself go into Asami's lips, letting her busy thoughts melt into the softness and acceptance that she felt there.


End file.
